


Grandpa Harley x Beta Bro / Beta Mom [Fringe Benefits]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [30]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Coercion, Experienced Partner, F/M, Ficlet, Isolation, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sexism, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:smash or pass: gpa harley
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English, Grandpa Harley | Beta Jake English/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 4





	Grandpa Harley x Beta Bro / Beta Mom [Fringe Benefits]

**Author's Note:**

> This content features dated sexism (from an older man) and predatory work environments.

Mister Harley, avid hunter, sharpshooter, consummate lady’s man, renowned far and wide for grand adventures and expeditions. He’s lauded for his story of rags to riches, carving a niche of incredible temple plundering out of an industry only just budding. (Morality be damned! Objects are meant to be looked at, don’t you agree?)

Naturally, every adventurer needs a few lackeys, and his come in the form of a young linguistic professional with a fair few degrees to her name (what a marvel at her age and with her sex’s emotional tendencies) and the young engineer that keeps all his doodads doing (brilliant young man, if a bit thin and quiet). Certain fringe benefits exist for interns attempting to make a name for themselves in the shadow of an older gentleman, as it is in every industry. They’re both rather pretty, so what’s the harm?

Then again, not everyone signs on expecting those benefits included when it’s just three spry travelers against a jungle backdrop, so he’s been happy to indoctrinate. Bring them into the fold, it _is_ their prospective industry after all. An idle comment about Lalonde’s outfit, what a stunning figure she cuts in her khakis, and a pointed grope to Strider’s rear when he stoops to gather up filming cords. Cheeky things, they are. He’ll have a taste yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626813248176586752/smash-or-pass-gpa-harley)


End file.
